Once Upon a Frozen Knight
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Spin-Off of (NOT SEQUEL) of the Frozen Knight. When a man kidnaps Queen Elsa from Arendelle, Tony embarks on a solo quest to find her and bring her back. In honor of the up-coming season of OUAT featuring Elsa. WARNING CHAPTER 1 IS SHORT DUE TO MY EXCITEMENT! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Frozen Knight**

**Hi everyone and OH MY GOSH! Frozen is getting a part this fall for S4 of OUAT. I'm so excited! So I found out when I was on YouTube and I thought, this can't be real. But sure enough I looked online for confirmation and its true Elsa is coming to Storybrooke this fall. Now would this mean she will be like in the movie as a protagonist or like in the book the movie was based on the book as an antagonist? We're just going to have to find out this fall when the new season comes out. In the mean time I am going to do a spin-off of my story The Frozen Knight as part of the hype for next season. Now before anyone ask, no this is not the sequel for The Frozen Knight more rather a part for the OUAT universe. So I hope you all enjoy and remember no flames! **

**A/N: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

It all began with a scream in the middle of the night as the guards came into the Princess Anna and Queen Elsa's quarters. Anna explained that a strange man came in through the window and took Elsa and said that he's somewhere still in the castle. The guard led by Captain Tony Richards and his second Javier began searching the castle before one of the guards says they are in the courtyard. All the guards available including Tony and Javier arrived at the courtyard to see it completely covered in ice and Elsa being held around the neck by a hooded figure.

"Who are you and what do you want with Queen Elsa?" Tony asked as the hooded figure asked.

"Is he friend or is he foe the captain wonders." The hooded figure responded. "I can assure you that I'm no friend." He then pulled off his hood to a man with dark brown hair. "My name Rumplestiltskin."

"All right Rumple… whatever, what do you want with the queen?" Tony asked again.

"I am here to collect a certain magic that is strong with in her." He said as he wrapped his arm around Elsa tighter.

"Tony help!" Elsa yelled out as Tony began running towards them only to have Rumplestiltskin hold up his free arm in the air.

"Good bye." he said as he released something from his free hand and purple smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared both Elsa and her captor were gone.

"Find them!" Tony yelled as the guard began to search as he entered back into the castle now worried for his girlfriend.

**So yeah Elsa is kidnapped by Gold and Tony is now worried. So stay tuned in the next chapter for what happens next. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long hiatus on this story. So let's get on with the next part of this story shall we?**

**A/N: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 2: The Identity **

As the night turned into morning, Anna, Kristoff, Tony and Olaf were inside the castle in the meeting room waiting for someone. After the kidnapping of Elsa, Tony sent Javier to Troll Valley to bring Grand Pabbie to Arendelle to tell them more about Elsa's captor.

"I don't get it." Said Anna with a frown on her face. "Why would anyone want to kidnap Elsa?" Kristoff then came over to her and put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Anna," he began to say "I'm sure when Grand Pabbie comes over he will explain who the creep was. And then we'll find him and force him to give back Elsa to us." He said as Anna responded with a sad smile on her face.  
"I hope you're right Kristoff." Anna said as they heard the door opening to see Tony's second officer come in.

"Captain," he said as he then turned to Anna "You're highness. Grand Pabbie is here."

"Let him come in." Anna said as Javier bowed and opened the door to have the small troll come in.

"Everyone." Grand Pabbie said as everyone bowed at the presence of the Troll Valley leader. "I'm so sorry for your sister's kidnapping Anna." He said as Anna just nodded and Tony spoke up.

"But who was that guy Grand Pabbie?" Tony began to ask. "He said his name is Flumpy pig skin or whatever."

"Rumplestiltskin is his name Tony." Grand Pabbie as his facial expression deepened.

"Well does he work for Prince Hans or the Duke of Wesleton?" Anna asked as Grand Pabbie just shook his head.

"I'm afraid he doesn't own an allegiance to anyone but himself unless they made a deal with him which is very unlikely." Grand Pabbie said as the four sighed in relief that the two men who almost ruined their lives were not involved. "But I will say that Elsa might've attracted his attention back to Arendelle just like many years ago." He said which earned questioning looks from the four present in the room as Grand Pabbie began to show them a vision of the past. "Long before any of you were born, Rumplestiltskin came to Arendelle seeking our magic to use for his bidding. But we were too clever for him to find us and in time left Arendelle." He said as the vision then disappeared. "But now something has brought him back here which could be the reason for Elsa's kidnapping." He said as everyone nodded thinking the same thing.

"Her ice powers." They all said as the elder troll nodded.

"But what would he want to do with Elsa's powers?" Anna asked but before Grand Pabbie could answer a strange force went through the castle as Javier then came down.

"Captain some strange force came from the west over the castle." He said as everyone went to the castle wall.

"Captain, I'm sure Commander Javier had inform you about what has happened." One of the guardsmen said as Tony nodded and grabbed a telescope and looked over to the west.

"If it is what I fear." Grand Pabbbie said only to have Tony stop him.

"No." He said as the others looked at him to see him with an angry look on his face. "I do not believe something bad has happened to Elsa. In fact I _will_ not believe it!" Tony then turned to his guard. "Solider, prepare groups of search parties. Prepare to search every inch of Arendelle there is. We do not rest until we find Queen Elsa and her kidnapper."

"Yes Sir!" the guardsmen said as he ran off to inform the rest of the royal guard.

"Tony, if Elsa is still out there then maybe we could use our magic to…"

"Sorry Grand Pabbie I'm afraid there will be no use for magic this time." Tony interrupted Grand Pabbie again as everyone looked at him in surprise. "Look I know magic may help us, but it had also has hurt us." He said as Anna then spoke up.

"As much as I hate to say it, but I agree with Tony, magic has helped in the past but at the same time also almost tore us apart." She said as Grand Pabbie nodded.

"I understand, but if you should ever need our help." He said as everyone nodded. All the others could do now is just waited and pray that they will find their lost Ice Queen.

**Like I said sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I have been busy but now I'm back and this story will continue. So until next time,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and trying to get this story out of hiatus. So I can't wait for the new season of Once Upon A Time coming up in September. So let's get started with this new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen! **

**Chapter 3: The Quest Begins**

Three months have passed since Elsa's disappearance, but nothing has changed. After the first month of her kidnapping, Anna was crowned the new queen of Arendelle and was engaged to Kristoff to get married in the winter to honor her sister. Tony had tried everything after Anna called off the search, hiring mercenaries and even asking Wesleton and the Southern Isles for troops to find his love one. But none prevailed. One night after trying many attempts to find her, Tony decided to sneak out of the castle and go to the one source that could help him. But before he could get out of the castle, he heard a familiar sound as he turned around to see the new queen in her nightgown with her arms crossed.

"And where to do you think you're going my dear captain?" She asked in a teasing voice as Tony just gave her a simple stare.

"You know where." He said as Anna smiled and walked toward him.

"I know, and that's why I'm rounding up the gang to help you." She said as Tony just shook his head.

"Not this time Anna." He said as Anna then had a shocked look on her face.

"But Tony, we want to help you and besides Elsa's my sister and I'm the queen so you don't have much of a choice." She said as Tony just shook his head again.

"Never the less, Arendelle can't afford to lose another queen again. So I have to do this alone." He said as Anna just sighed knowing there was no way of getting through to him. Tony had loved Elsa so much that he would do anything for her. She then put a hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Then good luck… captain." She said as Tony nodded then hugged the queen as he then walked out the door. He then went to the stable and went to where Sven, Snowflake and Olaf were sleeping.

"Take care you guys." He said silently as he then walked to his horse and walked out of the stable. After he mounted his horse he rode out of the castle and to troll valley. When he arrived Grand Pabbie and the rest of the stone trolls where already waiting for him.

"I knew you would show up Tony." The elder stone troll said with a smile as Tony dismounted his horse and kneeled before the elder.

"Grand Pabbie, please forgive me for not asking for your help sooner." He said as Grand Pabbie put his hand on the young captain's shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive my friend. Even people who are in love would refuse others help to look for their beloved." He said as Tony just smiled back. "Now on to the subject at large," he said as he guided him to a lodge that they build for Kristoff and entered it. "your quest to find Elsa has just begun and you need help to find her." He said as Tony nodded. Grand Pabbie then went to a bookshelf as he reached for something. What he pulled out was a crystal tied to a string "This is a piece of ice from Elsa's ice castle turned into a crystal." He said handing it to Tony. "This crystal will lead you to Elsa but beware Tony," he said as his face turned serious "the place where she is different from here. You will meet many dangers and the magic there is different from us stone folk. So you will have to be very careful." He said as Tony nodded.

"Don't worry Grand Pabbie, I'll be very careful." He said as Pabbie smiled.

"Good then off you go." He said as Tony bowed his head in respect to the leader and exit out of the lodge and back on his horse. Suddenly the ice crystal around his neck began to glow and as he turned his horse around the crystal began to glow even brighter.

"So that's where you are Elsa." He said to himself as he then took off in the direction where the crystal was guiding him.

**Stay tuned for the conclusion in The New World. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to the next chapter of the Once Upon a Frozen Knight. So there are only two chapters left so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen!**

**Chapter 4: The New World Part I**

Tony for weeks had been on the road following the glow that his crystal ice jewel provided in order to find Elsa. He often stayed at inns and locals when they offered him a place to stay. When he had to stay outside when not near any villages and use the outdoor equipment he brought along with him. As he continued on his journey, Jason began to notice something. The forest that he was traveling through didn't look familiar to Arendelle's own or any of the neighboring kingdoms he was in. He soon stopped on a local road to look at the maps that he brought along. After looking through all the maps and scanning the area around him, he soon realized that he was in uncharted territory.

"Now what?" Tony asked himself as he then noticed that his icy crystal stopped glowing. "No not now!" He exclaimed as he began to worry. "I guess there's nothing else to do but keep going in the direction I was going." He said as he mounted his horse and continued his search for the ice queen. As he continued down the road he once again stopped when he noticed a wanted poster on a tree.

**Wanted: Snow White**

It said as Jason looked at the poster closely. He never heard a name like that including from Arendelle's trading partners and allied countries. He then realized something that he should have found out before.

"Of course, this must be the world where Rumple is from." He said as a smile came to his face. "That means he and Elsa must be nearby." He said, but before he could continue any further he then heard several cries as he then looked behind him to see several horseback riders and a black carriage coming right at him. He then motioned his horse to get off the road to avoid any collision with the oncoming horseback riders and carriage. The carriage then came to a stop as the horseback riders who were in all black then surrounded him with swords in hand as Tony did so himself with his sword. However he soon saw several more with arrows pointing at him.

"You, dismount your horse and put down your sword or we'll be force to fire on you." One of the soldiers in black said as Tony did so and dismounted his horse and put down his sword. The door to the carriage then open as a women wearing a black dress came out and walked right toward the Arendelle captain. "Now bow before Queen Regina." He said as Tony then looked at the woman named Regina. "I said bow boy!" the solider said again pushing Tony to the ground forcing him to bow.

"Now, now there's no need for that." Regina said as he put her hand out as Tony reached for it and was pulled up. "Pardon my men but they can be rather forceful sometimes." She said as Tony nodded. Regina then looked to Tony's horse and saw the royal quest of Arendelle as he then looked back at the young captain. "You're not from around here are you?" the queen asked as Tony nodded again. "Then who are you and where do you come from?" She asked as Tony began to explain himself.

"I am Anthony Richards, Captain of the Royal Guard of Arendelle." He started, "I am here in search for someone who was kidnapped by someone called Rumple something." Tony said trying to again to pronounce the kidnapper's name as Regina then got curious.

"Really? Well I just happen where the Dark One just happen to be." She said as Tony began to have hopes but also he wondered why she would call Elsa's kidnapper the Dark One. "If you just continue to follow this road there is a castle up ahead and inside you will find him." She said a Tony grinned.

"Well thank you your majesty, but one more thing, why do you call him here the Dark One?" Tony asked.

"He is referred to as the Dark One due to his use of dark magic and the deals he makes with people." She said as she then closes the distance between her and the captain. "Now that I have giving you some information, I want you to pay me back with something." She said as Tony got nervous.

"And what would that be your majesty?" Tony asked trying to keep calm under pressure.

"You see that girl on the wanted poster over there?" She said pointing at the poster as Tony nodded. "After you find who you are looking for, I want you to find her as well as two other people." She said as she pulled out two more scrolls of parchment and gave them to the young captain. Tony then opened the scrolls to see two faces. One was a woman who surprisingly looked similar to Snow White while the other looked like a pirate, like the one's he fought while on Arendelle's trading ships. "You will find these three and bring them to me, because if you don't…" Regina said as she then put her hand into Tony's chest and pulled out his heart surprising him as he was now in fear. "I will find you and destroy your heart." She said as she then put Tony's heart back in him. "Understand?" she asked as Tony nodded. "Good." She said as she walked back to her carriage. "Have a good day captain." She said as she and her bodyguards rode off as Tony went back to pick up his sword and remounted his horse.

"I guess that's the strange magic Pabbie told me about." He said to himself as he kept riding down the road he was on. True to the queen's word, Tony found the dark one's castle. He then demounted his horse and walked down towards the castle only to hide behind a tree when he heard more footsteps. As he looked around from his hiding spot he spotted the two people who Regina told him about. He also saw them carrying another woman as they entered into the castle. He then came out of his hiding spot and took a deep breath. "Here we go." He said as he entered the castle. A few minutes later, a flash of light came out of the castle spooking Tony's horse as Tony never came out.

**To be continued…**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome to the finale of Once upon a Frozen Knight. Like I said I apologize for this being shorter than expected but I hope you all enjoyed it. Enjoy the last chapter everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen!**

**Chapter 5: A New World Part II**

In Arendelle Anna was pacing in the courtyard of the castle as Kristoff, Javier, Sven, Snowflake and Olaf watched her helplessly. It had been weeks since Tony left and Javier was left in charge of the royal guard.

"Anna, don't worry," Her fiancé said as he put a hand on the new queen's shoulder "I'm sure Tony was able to find that creep who kidnapped your sister and brought her back and him to justice." He said as Anna gave him a sad smile.

"I hope your right Kristoff." She said. They then heard a horse's neigh as they looked to see a horse come into the courtyard. The poor animal was spooked as it was then calmed down by Anna. When they wondered where the horse came from, it was soon answered when the saw the captain's crest on its saddle.

"This is Capitan Tony's horse." Javier said as everyone gasped.

"But if this is his horse then where's Tony?" Anna asked as everyone wondered what happened to their friend.

Tony began to open his eyes as he then found himself inside a barn. He then gasped as he quickly stood up only to wince at an unknown pain. He put his hand on his head only to feel paper there and discovered his head was bandaged. Suddenly he remembered what had happened to him.

**Flashback**

Tony had entered the castle of the infamous dark one the name everyone gave Elsa's kidnapper in this realm. As he entered, he saw the ice crystal once again glowing as he knew Elsa was in this castle. He looked around he found out that Rumple wasn't here so he had to be quick before the dark one could find him. He then entered what appeared to be the main room of the castle as the ice crystal glowed brighter than ever. Soon the glow enveloped him until he soon found himself at what appeared to be the basement of the castle. He then looked up to see a yellow light in front of him as well as the two people who Regina told him to look for as well as Elsa's kidnapper. As he stood there he realized that the group in front of him hadn't taken notice of his presence in the room.

_It looks like Grand Pabbie put a spell on the crystal so when I found Elsa I could just get her without the dark one knowing I was there_. He thought to himself as he then took out his sword and was about to strike but then his ice crystal pulled him into the direction of an urn on a nearby table. His eyes widen seeing that this is where Rumple held his queen/girlfriend captive. Before he could react the urn was sent flying into the light as Tony then went to grab it only to have himself sucked into the light as well.

**End of Flashback**

"Ah, so you're awake." He heard a voice in a strange accent. He looked over to see a man in clothing he never seen before. He was wearing a strange hat along with what appeared to be a vest and was wearing blue pants and brown boots. Tony tried to get up again as he put his hand on his head. "Whoa, take it easy partner." The man said as he came over to help Tony up. "You took a pretty hard bump when my kids found ya." He said as Tony looked up at him.

"Just where did you find me? And where am I? And who are you?" Tony asked as the man just chuckled.

"Well my kids found you out in the cattle pasture where you were knocked out all day. As for where you are you are in the proud state of Main. As for whom I am my name's Ben. So the question is who are you?" Ben asked after answering Tony's question.

"Well my name is Tony." The young captain said as he then heard his stomach growl.

"We'll it looks like you're hungry, so why don't we go over to the house to rustle up some grub." He said as Tony nodded as they walked out. Tony then realized it was dark outside and knew that his host Ben was right. He was probably found in the pasture during the day and was knocked out until night time. The question was just how he got here. As they both entered the house two little kids, one boy and one girl came up to Ben.

"Daddy!" They both said as they hugged their father and the girl looked at Tony.

"Wow, the knight is awake." The girl said as Tony wondered what she meant by knight.

"Now June." Ben said as June just giggled. "These are my two kids, my boy Drew and my daughter June." He said as Tony smiled looked at Ben's kids.

"So you two where the ones who found me? Thank you." He said as Drew and June just smiled.

"You're welcome." The kids said as they all walked into the kitchen to see a woman with light brown hair cooking. She then turned around to see her family and smiled.

"There you are you three, soups almost done." She said as she then turned to Tony and smiled. "I see you're up." She said as Tony just nodded.

"This is my wife Mary. She also helped you when you were knocked out." Ben said as Tony just smiled.

"Thank you very much Ma'am." Tony said as Mary just smiled.

"Oh, it's my pleasure." She said as she studied Tony some more. "You know, those clothes have seen better days so why don't you take them off. I have a spare set of clothes that might fit you." She said as Tony wondered what she met. A few minutes later Tony came out wearing a blue button shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Well those clothes fit you well Tony." She said as she finished setting up the table for dinner. They all soon sat down and began eating. Tony was most surprised by Mary's cooking.

"Wow Mrs. Anderson, this soup is very good and very warm." He said as Mary smiled.

"Well thank you Tony, it has to be for this sudden cold front that just began a couple of days ago." He said as Tony could curious about this cold front she was talking about.

"So how did this cold front began?" He asked as the room got silent.

"It began a couple of days ago with it beginning to snow up north." Ben said as Tony felt this was all too familiar. "We're supposed to get a blizzard coming this way soon. It's only been snowing here at night's but it quickly melts quickly in the morning." He said.

"Like now!" Drew said as they looked out the window to see it snowing.

"However, in the places where it has snowed, the snow doesn't seem to melt." Ben said as this too sounded familiar to Tony.

_Snow coming from the north, not melting, Elsa… _He concluded knowing that Elsa was somewhere up north of here.

"So anyway, tell us about yourself Tony. Are you from some renaissance fair or something?" he asked as Tony gave him a questionable look. "We saw you with that pretty sword of yours." He said pointing at the sword inside its sword holder along with his belt. Tony went to pick it up and put it on.

"Well I'm not from any renaissance fair." He said "I'm looking from someone." He said as the Andersons looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Well then who are you looking for?" Mary asked him.

"An old friend of mine. She was kidnapped from our home and I was sent to find her." He said with Drew and June looking worried.

"Well what does she look like?" Ben asked.

"She is tall, wearing a blue dress, blond hair in a braid, and blue eyes." He sighed describing Elsa remembering how beautiful she was, also how he failed on saving her.

"She sound beautiful," Ben said as he put his hand on the young captain. "I'm sorry for you loss." As Tony just gave him a smile.

"Thank you Ben." Tony said as he continued to look out into the snow outside. "But I think I know where to find her." He said.

"And where would that be?" Ben asked.

"Up north." Tony simply said. "Believe me last time she went missing something like this happened." He said as Ben got concerned for his guest but understood.

"Well partner, just rest here and we'll send you on your way." He said as it was his wife's turn to get concerned.

"Are you sure hon? You remember the last time someone when up north and never came back." She said as Tony got curious as to what had happened.

"What happened when someone went up north and never came back?" He asked as Mary then answered.

"Years ago a man and his son went camping up there and only the son came back claiming they're was town up there and his father was held captive. But when the police went to search, they found nothing claiming the kid was either crazy or lost his father up in the woods." She said as this got Tony worried but still confident.

"Well I guess I'll have to be careful then when I find her." He said. _Because nothing's going to stop me Elsa, nothing will. I will find you, I always will. _

The next morning, Tony got ready to leave the Anderson's ranch. They gave him an extra coat and a winter hat and cloves for him to wear since it was still chilly out. Ben packed him some travel equipment for the road including food rations. As he mounted his horse, Ben stopped him to give him one more thing.

"Here you go." He said handing him a weapon that looked strange to Tony.

"What is it?" He said.

"It's a pistol; it's a weapon that you can fire by just pulling that trigger." He said pointing to the trigger. "Just be sure you have bullets so you can fire." He said as he demonstrated by showing the place where the bullets were stored inside the pistol. "And be sure to carry enough rounds." He said as he handed him several rounds of bullets.

"So this thing is like an arrow?" He asked Ben as the older Anderson didn't know what he mean by comparing a gun to an arrow but he nodded.

"Yeah it's kind of like an arrow. But know one thing Tony," he said as Tony listened closely at what he had to say, "True courage doesn't come from the one who holds the weapon, but the one who can spare their target's life." He said as Tony nodded and the rest of Ben's family came out to give him a farewell.

"Thank you Ben, all of you for letting me into your home." He said as the others smiled and nodded until June walked up to him.

"Mr. Tony, how will we know when you find your friend?" She asked as Tony smiled.

"Don't worry June, I'll find a way to let you know, I promise." With that he gave the horse a signal to start moving and with that Tony journeyed up north. As Tony journeyed more into the forest, the ice crystal began to glow around Tony's neck once again. "Looks like I'm heading into the right direction." He said as he continued going future up north. He then entered a forest when suddenly the horse got spooked. "Whoa boy!" he commanded the horse as it calmed down. He soon dismounted the horse as he then began to walk to where it got spooked. He then hit what appeared to be an invisible wall as he felt it some more. Then his ice crystal began to glow brightly again as Tony looked up and saw that the wall disappeared as a sign appeared.

**Welcome to Storybrook **

The sign said as Tony had a feeling about that sign was leading him to Elsa. His theory was proven right when it suddenly began to snow, and it was coming from the town. Tony then took off all the equipment of the horse and grabbed out a piece of paper and a pen he got from Ben. After writing a message he attached it to the horse saddle. "Now return to your master my friend." He told the horse as he gave it a pat as the horse then went the other direction. As Tony then looked forward he wondered what kind of things where in this 'Storybrook'. Then he took a deep breath, "Here we go." He said as he entered the place called Storybrook.

**The End?**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
